Age of Immortals: Book One
by damaris
Summary: Twilight AU-All human, sorta. No vampires yet . Magic, prophecies, dragons and phoenixes. Power corrupts, and the five great immortals were no exception. Oppressed and suffering, there is no hope for the people under Aro's rule.


Disclaimer - These characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N - This is my first story, unbeta'd and all that. So just ignore the mistakes and enjoy the story. :)

Summary - Twilight, Alternate Universe, All Human...sorta. NO VAMPIRES...yet.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far to the west, there lived five great men. These men were the wisest of the wise, and the most powerful of all men. Whenever trouble came to the kingdom, the people would turn to these men to drive the trouble away. Then, one day, a phoenix and a dragon fell from the sky, battling each other as they fell. The five great men helped the phoenix, and trapped the dragon in a deep, dark well. In thanks, the phoenix gifted all five of the men with immortality, before disappearing from the land. The five men became known as the five immortals."

"The men went their separate ways, each leading their families, claiming the country for the great Tarina. For hundreds of years, they ruled Tarina, bringing together the many clans and resolving the fighting between them. Together, they brought many, many years of peace and prosperity."

"Then one day, all five men were called to a gathering on the top of Mount Tandra. Once there, the phoenix revealed itself again, and gave them a prophecy."

There was a thud as a little boy hurtled himself off the bed, crashing into the chest on his way. "I know! I know the prophecy! Let me say it, Mama!"

The woman sitting in a chair by the bed laughed. "Go ahead, love. Recite the prophecy."

The boy straightened himself up and took a deep breath. "When air and water combine, the future will unlock. The scales will rule the world, and nothing can stand before them. "

His mother applauded and the little boy bowed with a flourish before running up to her and giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. There was a chuckle from the doorway and a tall man stepped through.

"Papa! Did you hear me? I can recite the whole prophecy from memory." The boy ran to his father, who stooped down and picked him up. Bringing him back to the bed, he tucked him in and sat down on the chair his wife had vacated.

"Yes, I heard you. You did very well. But did you know that that is not the whole prophecy," he said, smiling at the boy's gasp. "There is a second verse."

"Will you tell it to me, please Papa?" the son pleaded.

"Tomorrow," his mother interjected, coming around the side and brushing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll tell you the second verse tomorrow, son." His father promised, before kissing him as well and standing.

Just before his parents reached the doorway, the boy called out in a sleepy voice, "I love you, Papa. Mama, I love you."

His mother smiled, and his father replied before shutting the door, "We love you too. Good night, Edward."

Once the door was shut, the woman pressed her face into her husband's chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"It's too soon," The woman sobbed. "He's too young!"

"Elisabet," the man carefully brushed his wife's dark red curls from her face. They were damp with tears. "Love, we had 10 amazing years with him. We've taught him everything we could."

The woman hiccupped. "Esme was here yesterday."

"Did she _see_ anything?"

Elisabet nodded. When she had first seen the cloaked figure on her doorstep, she had almost fainted with trepidation and fear, before becoming angry at the impeding change of their lives. But then Edward came running out to see who the visitor was, and she could not stop him from holding his hand out to the priestess in greeting.

"She saw him kneeling before Lord Perun, with two other boys. " Elisabet turned to her husband. "John, don't you see? He's the one in the prophecy!" the last came out as a gasping sob.

John rubbed her back before leading her to the kitchen and filling a cup with water. "Here, love." He put his arms around her again and stared out the window towards the full moon.

"It might not be him, love," he paused before continuing. "You said Esme saw two other boys. It could be the other two, and have nothing to do with our son."

Elisabet shook her head slowly and pulled out of her husband's embrace before turning to face him. "It's Edward, I'm sure of it. While you were at the forges, your son and I were in the apple fields, gathering a few apples for tonight's pie. He had been trying to grab an apple hanging out of his reach, when I felt a breeze suddenly blow by me and he was lifted off his feet. John…he got the apple."

John closed his eyes and sighed with great sorrow, seeming to collapse on himself. "Oh, my son," he groaned sadly. When he opened his eyes, Elisabet saw profound grief in them. His face was haggard, his black hair a mess and she felt her heart break again, this time for her husband. He suddenly grabbed her hand, and his tired expression gave way to pride and and resolve.

"It's done, Elisabet. The sword is finished. And right on time too!" he straightened. He looked at Elisabet, a soft expression on his face. "I have to go. It must be in place for him when the time comes."

The tears returned to her eyes.

John stepped closer to her before gently pressing his lips to hers. "But I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
